


Meet & Greet

by Itsfatebaby



Series: Quality Time [19]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsfatebaby/pseuds/Itsfatebaby
Summary: Just meeting someone new.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio, Boland Kids/Marcus, Emma Boland/Alex, Kenny Boland/Mia
Series: Quality Time [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693522
Comments: 5
Kudos: 131





	Meet & Greet

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIIII! For some whose suppose to be focused on their bakery I sure am updating a lot. I’m just trying to clean up space and these stories are just chilling finished. 
> 
> There is going to be an incident mentioned about Dean. I’m still working on finishing up that part of the story. But I wanted to post this one cause it’s been a slight favorite of mine.
> 
> Ages: Kenny 19 Danny 17 Emma 15 Marcus 14  
> Jane 13
> 
> Anyway thank you for all the kind words! 
> 
> ENJOY!!

Meet & Greet 

“Wait,” he slams on the breaks pulling over. “You haven’t told your parents yet.” 

“It isn’t the big of a deal.” 

“Yes the fuck it is.” 

He thinks about it for a second. “Nah, we’ll be fine.” 

He starts to panic in the driver seat. “Daniel Benjamin we are going to your house and they don’t even know your gay.” 

Danny shrugs his shoulders, “Kenny and Marcus didn’t announce that they where straight. Why do I have to announce I’m gay?” 

His boyfriend for the last few months looks at him as if he’s gone crazy. “This isn’t something you spring on parents.” Then he stops to think. “Is this why you are dating me? I don’t live in your school district.” 

Danny and his boyfriend meet at a party hosted by a friend of a friend of a friend a while back. “No, I just meet a guy I liked.” 

“Your non shallot attitude is really pissing me off.” 

“Look they won’t even be home. My mom got some huge wedding plus my dad is probably at his office or maybe the bar. Either way you wanted to go swimming so let’s go swimming.” 

His boyfriend takes a deep breath. “No, it’s fine Daniel we can just go to a public pool.” 

Danny grabs both sides of his boyfriends face making him look at him. “If I thought for a second my parents would make you feel uncomfortable I wouldn’t think twice about calling them out. But I wasn’t raised that way. So it’s summer and you want to go swimming. Come on.” He then kisses his forehead. That relaxes him and he drives away following the GPS to Danny’s house. 

They arrive at the house less then ten minutes later. Danny spots Kenny, Emma, and his own car as well as Jane & Marcus bike out front. Once his boyfriend parks the car Danny goes around to the drivers side and helps him out the car. “Are you sure?” 

Danny leans down and gives him a small kiss.  
“Yes, you’ll finally get to meet Jane.” From all his stories Jane is by far Danny’s boyfriend favorite sibling. They walk into the house going straight into the backyard hearing everyone out by the pool. Everyone is here expect parents. Danny walks them over to the table where their is food. “This is my brother Kenny and the women who pity’s him Mia.” Kenny flips him off. “Emma and her ‘friend’ Alex.” He point toward the pool. “Jane, Marcus, and Henry.” Then he points to the other side of the pool. “Those are my cousins Sara, Ben, and Isabella.” Then he takes a deep breath. “SHUT UP.” Everyone looks at Danny. “EVERY ONE THIS IS MY BOYFRIEND MATEO.” 

As if they’ve rehearsed everyone says, “Hello Mateo.” At same time. Almost relaxing him immediately. However it doesn’t last long at all. 

“That’s funny,” Danny goes paler if that’s even possible. “When I asked a few weeks ago if you where seeing anyone you said,” he looks around the backyard. “What he say Emma?” Giving her the chance since he knows Danny made a comment about Alex being Emma’s ‘friend’ 

Emma reveling in the fact she gets to call out her brother. ”He’s single like a dollar in a stripper g-string.” 

“Then a strippers g-string.” Rio repeat the last part slowly. “Let’s go talk.” Rio walks away without another word. Danny gives Mateo a kiss on the cheek and follows Rio inside. 

Kenny stands from the table putting his arm around Mateo. “This might take a while.” He leads him to the table. “Have a snack go for a swim. Might as well enjoy yourself.” 

Once inside Danny speaks before Rio even gets the change. “I didn’t lie.” Goes right into defending himself. “Mom asked about pretty girls.” He points outside. “Clearly I like pretty boys.” 

“No one likes a smart ass.” Rio reminds him. 

“No one likes a dumb ass either.” Danny shoots back. “I know the rule is mom and you have to meet them first. But he’s nervous.” 

“You didn’t think Marcus or Jane would of told us?” Those two will sale out everyone but each other. 

Danny thinks about it for a second. “Well I was going to ask Marcus not too, then pay Jane.” Danny shakes his head. “Little con artist.” 

“I would of broken them.” Especially Marcus he’s a sucker for always being the good kid. Jane would survive a week long torture before even admitting that there was at boy with Danny. Let along a boyfriend. “More importantly why are you hiding this from mom and I?” 

“Mostly mom.” Rio waves his hand. “Since the whole Dean and Lisa mess when I was younger,” he stops to remember the steps his therapist taught him about speaking of the past. “She’s clingy.” 

Rio smiles knowing Danny is right. “Give your mom more credit. That was a scary time for her. For all of us.” He pulls Danny in for a hug glad that entire ordeal is behind them. “We didn’t think the judge would rule in our favor.” 

“I know she just tend to be overprotective.” 

“Danny, she felt, no we felt we left you down. So maybe she goes a little over bored, but we never want you to feel alone again.” 

“I love you guys. Sorry for keeping it a secret.” That time in their life was especially hard for his mom feeling she missed all the signs. 

Rio kisses Danny on the head. “So, whose the bottom?” He already knew they where having sex he’s found a condom in Danny’s room. That’s why he asked about seeing anyone. 

Danny pushes Rio away who starts laughing. “Why? Like why? We where having such a nice moment.” Then a light bulb goes off. “How the fuck do you know what a bottom is?” 

“Mick’s little brother and being a adult.” 

“Oh I always forget Uncle Javi and Uncle Liam are married.” 

“Yeah got married a few years after mom and I.” 

“Can I go back now?” Danny looks outside and can see Jane talking to Mateo which is never good. “Jane’s talking time him.” 

Rio smiles, “Nope.” He takes his seat again. “Tell me about him.” 

“COME ON!!.” He dramatically drags his hands down his face. 

Rio shrugs his shoulders. “This is what happens when you don’t tell mom and I first.” 

“Can I at least go tell him first?” 

“Nah send a text.” Rio smirks knowing that once he let Danny go outside he wasn’t coming back anytime soon. “How’d you meet him?” Rio asked placing his hands on his face in his signature way. Danny rolls his eyes sending a text to Mateo.

Defeated Danny starts talking, “I went to a party with a few friends, saw a quite guy in the corner. Went and spoke then BAM.” 

Rio works his jaw, “Don’t be short with me.” 

“I’m not.” He shrugs. “I’m not those other ones I keep things close to the chest. What if I give bullet points?” 

“What if I ground you for two weeks?” 

“For what?” Rio cuts his eyes at Danny. “Alright we’ve been dating for few months. He’s goes to some fancy private school. I’m his first boyfriend. His parents don’t know he’s gay so he’s a little weirded out by the fact I didn’t tell you guys I am.” Danny thinks if he’s missing something. 

“Kenny and Marcus didn’t tell us that they are straight. Why’d you have tell us your gay?” 

“Same thing I fucking said.” He taps Rio’s chest moving his finger between the two of them. “I just knew you guys wouldn’t care as long as I’m happy.” 

Rio gets a huge smile on his face. “Welp your mom is going to rush home and make cookies.” 

“Whet?” 

“Yeah, I have to tell her your boyfriend is here.” 

“Come one dad please.” Danny places his hands together begging. “She’ll freak him out wanting to be all mommy like. I’m not Marcus I don’t like when she’s clingy.” Out of all the kids Marcus loves when Beth is a little clingy as long as it doesn’t ruin his style. 

Rio rolls his eyes knowing that it’s true. He’s had to kick his son out of his room more then once. “I can’t keep a secret” 

Danny knows where this is going. “Okay, I’ll answer any question you want.” 

“Any huh,” Rio begins tapping his chin as if to think of a good question. 

Danny begins to wiggle in his seat knowing he shouldn’t of given this to Rio. “Dad,” he looks outside. “She’s pulled Marcus into it. You’ve got to let me go.” He points outside. 

“Fine I’ll give you the same talk I gave Kenny.” Rio sits up straight giving Danny a pointed look. “Always do what makes you happy but not at the expense of others. Asking your partner what they mean instead of guessing will save a lot of heart ache, as well as misunderstandings. Don’t push your life onto there’s everyone has their own pace, you either help the process or get out of the way. Lastly don’t cheat. If you don’t want to be with him leave. It’s that simple. It’s that black and white. The least you can do is respect him enough not to cheat.” Rio goes to stand. “Respect is the foundation of everything.” Danny smiles knowing he’s lucky to have Rio as his dad. “Let me meet him.” 

Danny gives him a hug staring to walk outside but stops and looks at his dad. “Since we are being all open and what not? How’d you REALLY meet mom.” 

“Bye Danny,” He pushes Danny outside and goes to meet Mateo.   
————-

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine! Thank you for reading!


End file.
